jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:ForestFairy
Keks Viel Spaß damit! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 18:36, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 20:55, 10. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Die Kekse kann ich heute gut gebrauchen. Krümel, krümel. Danke! LG, ForestFairy (help forum | blog) Rücktritt eines unserer Funktionsträger Hallo ForestFairy, als Bürokrat der jedipedia.de habe ich die Pflicht, dir mitzuteilen, dass Benutzer:JP-Corran-Horn von seinen Funktionen in der jedipedia.de zurückgetreten ist. Die Rücktrittserklärung findest du hier: Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn#Rücktritt von meinen Posten. Ich selbst habe ihn inzwischen de-administriert, die Rechte eines Ritters werden bei uns einem Ex-Meister traditionell nicht entzogen, diese bitte ich beizubehalten. Das Checkuser-Recht muss jedoch ebenfalls entfernt werden, dazu habe ich nicht die Berechtigung und bitte dich, dies vorzunehmen; ebenfalls bitte ich dich, das Bürokratenrecht zu entziehen, falls es der Zurückgetretene nicht bereits selbst getan hat. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:07, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Flusswelt, :Schweren Herzens habe ich alle Rechte, bis auf den Jedi-Ritter, für JP-Corran-Horn entzogen. Live long and prosper ;) -- :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 22:06, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Falsches Wiki, Fairy. Hier schreibt man: May the Force be with You! :-P Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:33, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Das wusste ich doch! Ich wollte nur die traurige Stimmung ein bisschen aufheitern! :::May the Force be with all of you!! :::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 15:24, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Lob Warum Beendet ? Schönen guten Abend, Also auch wenn sie in der Vergangenheit vieles für uns und anderen Wikji getan haben, finde ich es schon eine Frechheit einfach so die Diskussion http://http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:ForestFairy%7Chier zu beenden. Ich hätte auch gern den Grund gehört, warum der dort genannte Benutzer gespeert wurde. Bis jetzt hat mir niemand etwas schlechtes über ihn gesagt und ich würde wirklich gerne Wissen, wieso er gespeert wurde? Ich bitte sie um eine konkrete Antwort auf dieses Problem. Aber trotzdem wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Abend :) Schöne Grüße von Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:50, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Sowas wenn überhaupt bitte im Community Wiki weiterführen. Und was das angeht, dass du noch nie etwas Schlechtes über Lukas gehört hast, so wundert mich das ehrlich gesagt. :D Für genaueres kannst Du auch einfach in den IRC kommen, und mich im Query anschreiben. Advieser Kontakt 16:00, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Bin gleich da und hab soweit verstanden Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:31, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Wie schon Advieser sagte, ist das nicht der geeignete Ort für eine Diskussion wie diese. Zudem muss ich noch sagen, dass du, Timm, ziemlich dreist bist, so aufzutreten. Bitte informiere dich auf anderem Weg über eine Situation, bevor du solche Anschuldigungen tätigst, von denen du kaum eine Ahnung hast. Ich denke, Advieser müsste dir die Sachlage inzwischen erklärt haben, dennoch bitte ich dich in Zukunft, von so etwas abzusehen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:52, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::: Ich habe mich schon unten entschuldigt und bitte auch bei dir um Verständnis. Aber trotzdem wollte ich eig. nur helfen, da ich jetzt aber die Sachlage kenne, entschuldige ich mich bei dir ebenfalls für das Missverständnis. Aber trotzdem habe ich noch einen Namen, anstatt nur unangemeldeter Benutzer, der stand nämlich darunter. Hier kannst du es ja Auf der Nachrichten Seite sehen -http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:ForestFairy. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:37, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hallo Timms-Republik, :::::Es ist in Ordnung. Die Entschuldigung ist angenommen. Lukas hat in der Vergangenheit immer Leute angeheuert um für ihn zu reden. Die waren auch oft nicht angemeldet. Ich hatte gesehen, dass du deinen Benutzernamen unter den Beitrag geschrieben hattest. :::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 13:38, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Entschuldigung Bei dir Forest Fairy muss ich mich wirklich entschuldigen. Dank dem guten Advieser weiß ich nun, das es bei diesem Lukas nicht rechtens ist. Ich hoffe, du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an und verstehst, das ich es eigl. nur gut meinen wollte. Hier für dich: Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:12, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Timms-Republik, :Ich hatte ja oben schon gesagt, dass ich die Entschuldigung annehme. Ich weiss, dass du es gut gemeint hast. Man kann mich aber immer gerne mit Keksen bestechen. :) :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 13:40, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich danke dir von tiefsten Herzen, das du sie angenommen hast. Die Kekse sind, glaube ich, vor allem für Bestechungen gemacht wurden. ;) Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:59, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wartungslisten"probleme" Moin moin! Sag mal, weißt du, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, die von Wikia erstellten Wartungslisten zu verändern bzw. eine Seite, Datei oder Link etc. aus den Wartungslisten auszuschließen? Mit einer Art Zauberwort, wie dieses "Kein Inhaltsverzeichnis"-Wort? Wir haben nämlich einige komische Einträge in den Wartungslisten, die einfach nicht verschwinden wollen. Z.B. sind unter Spezial:Fehlende Dateien, sofern ich da mal wieder aufgeräumt habe, folgende drei Einträge zu finden: Datei:'+this.img1+'‏‎, Datei:461px-Gep's Grill.jpg‏‎, Datei:Question copyright.png‏‎. Erster Eintrag kommt in unserer MediaWiki:Header.js vor. Allerdings sehe ich eigentlich eher nicht, warum es diesen Eintrag gibt. Aber ok. Die beiden letzteren gibt es gar nicht mehr, es gibt keine Verlinkungen, keine Einbindungen etc. Trotzdem werden diese immer noch als fehlende Dateien kategorisiert. Ist es möglich da irgendwas dran zu drehen? Ebenso ist mir nicht klar, warum es in Spezial:Kaputte Weiterleitungen die ganzen Jediquote-WLs gibt. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:17, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Hjhunter, :Ich kümmer mich da mal drum. Gib mir bitte ein paar Tage Zeit. Am besten ist es immer mir solche Probleme über Spezial:Kontakt zu schreiben, dann wir das nicht vergessen. :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 14:45, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Hjhunter, ::Vermutlich haben alle die Probleme was mit der Veränderung des Namenraum zu tun. Das hier Kaputte Weiterleitungen ist repariert und ausser zwei Links sollte das Morgen alles sauber aussehen. Das hier Media Wiki Header, sollte jetzt auch in Ordnung sein und solle die "+this.img1+" Datei entfernt haben. Mit den anderen zwei Dateien sind sogar die Techniker im Moment überfragt. Da muss ich mich wahrscheinlich noch mal bei dir melden. ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 20:07, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Hjhunter, :::Schau bitte morgen noch einmal nach und wenn die Dateien immer noch da sind, kannst du mir bitte auf Spezial:Kontakt schreiben? Dann geb ich es wieder an die Technik. :::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 20:15, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::Moin moin! ::::Also das mit den defeketen Weiterleitungen hat hervorragend funktioniert und die Datei aus der MediaWiki.js ist auch weg. Die anderen noch nicht. Das schreibe ich dir aber auch gleich noch auf der Spezial:Kontakt. Vielen Dank erstmal für die Teillösung!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:01, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hallo Hjhunter, :::::Gut! Da bin ich froh. Ich halte dann nach deinem Ticket Ausschau! :::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 15:38, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Eine Bitte Hallo Andrea, als Mitarbeiterin Wikias hät ich da mal eine Frage an dich. Ich habe da bei der Registrierung meines heute neu gegründeten Accounts ein Problem. Wenn ich bei euch auf neues Konto gehe und dies anmelde, folgt eine Bestätigungs E-Mail. Diese hab ich bekommen und bin dem Link gefolgt, was mich zu dieser Seite führt (siehe unten). Nachdem ich dort Passwort und Namen eingebe, erscheint immer diese Antwort : " Ungültiger Bestätigungscode ". Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du mir da weiterhelfen kannst. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:14, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Mein Grund dafür: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Jedipedia_Diskussion:Stelle_deine_Frage Eure Seite: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiaConfirmEmail/4a9afdd55dc117d3ddc96f56797d2092 :Hallo Timms-Republik, :Kannst du mir das bitte auf Spezial:Kontakt schreiben? Das hört sich an, als müsste ich das an die Technik weitergeben - und das kann ich nur, wenn ich ein Ticket habe (Spezial:Kontakt). :Ich danke dir! :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 19:12, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo Andrea, ::wäre es für dich Okey, wenn ich meinen Namen über Spezial:Kontakt/rename-account ändern lassen könnte? soweit ich das jetzt verstanden habe, würden meine Edits hier nicht mehr angezeigt werden, was ich aber auf keinen Fall möchte. Wenn ich das dann so mache, wie ich es eig. wollte, würden meine Edits und vllt. meine frühere Seite (die ich nur umbennen möchte) komplett verschwinden. Das wäre nicht Sinn und Zweck meiner Bitte. ::Ach und ich hätte da noch ein weiteres Problem, das nämlich der Account, den ich jetzt aus versehen neu bei euch angelegt habe, nicht zu bestätigen ist. Ich habe ihn ja nur ungewollt gemacht, um meinen Namen auf der Jedipedia zu ändern, was jetzt in Anbetracht der Dinge unnötig gewesen wäre. Es wäre wirklich schön zu wissen, was ich in dem Fall machen kann und wie das handzuhaben wäre. Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen :) SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 15:24, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo Timms-Republik, :::Schreib mir einfach auf Spezial:Kontakt und ich antworte dir. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Edits verschwinden. Ich frag aber noch einmal nach, im Falle, dass ich mich irren sollte. Was manchmal vorkommt :). :::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 19:41, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich hab jetzt was auf Spezial:Kontakt geschrieben :) Ich hoffe es ist soweit zu lesen und macht das Problem und meine Bitte nochmal deutlich. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:55, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) jedipedia.de-Domain Hi Andrea, keine Ahnung, wie ich da gerade drauf komme, aber die Domain ansich (jedipedia.de) werdet ihr doch weiterhin behalten, oder? Nicht, dass die demnächst frei wird und jemand anders die neu registrieren kann. Ich frage nur vorsichtshalber :-). Mir ist noch eine Sache aufgefallen, die wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Relikte aus grauer Vorzeit sind: unter Spezial:Statistik sind unten im "Siehe auch"-Bereich irgendwelche SQL-Skripte verlinkt, die es aber nicht mehr gibt, bzw. so nicht mehr erreichbar sind. Da ich die Seite nicht bearbeiten kann, wollte ich dich fragen, ob ihr da was machen könnt... Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:38, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Die ist aktuell auf Tim Bartel bei euch registriert.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:45, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Hj, die Domain bleibt euch. Da ändert sich nichts und die wird auch nicht frei. Die wikia Domain muss nur an erster Stelle bei uns stehen. :) ::Das mit den Skripten...meinst du die merkwürdige Lizenz, die ich noch nie gesehen habe? ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 20:59, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, Hunter meint die Statistiken unter „Siehe auch“ - also chronologische Reihenfolge aller existierenden Artikel, chronologische Reihenfolge der Benutzerregistrierungen usw. :::Wo wir grade dabei sind: wie schafft man es, diese große Statistik-Tabelle zu aktualisieren? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:16, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Alles klar. Ich war nur ein wenig besorgt, dass es vielleicht durch die Umstellung ebenfalls zu einer Abstoßung der Domain kommen könnte. Ich habe damit zwar nicht gerechnet, aber lieber mal eben nachfragen ;-) ::::Diesen Bereich meine ich auf der Spezial:Statistik: ::::700px ::::Welche merkwürdige Lizenz? Da bin ich jetzt wieder überfragt :-P ::::Gruß, Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:45, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hallo Hj, :::::Ich habe eben die merkwürdigen Links rausgeholt. Der rote Link ist gefixt. :::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 13:22, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Vielen Dank! Habe den Bildlink oben nun entwikiisiert (tolles Wort, oder), damit ich das wieder löschen kann. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:04, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Sperre von zwei Benutzern Hallo Andrea, weswegen hast du die Benutzer ZzkywalkersOma und Das Grundgesetz der Apfelschlacht gesperrt? Die beiden haben bei uns noch keinen Edit getätigt, weswegen deine Begründung „Spamming in Diskussionen“ in der JP nicht zutrifft. Ich hab mal im Community Wikia nachgeschaut und dort nichts vergleichbares gefunden, woraus ich schlussfolgere, dass es etwas Jedipedia-relevantes zu sein scheint. Ich bin etwas verwundert. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:23, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Ben, :Die beiden haben in den „Diskussionen” der Jedipedia gespammt und Leute geärgert. Ich hatte Tickets mit Beschwerden bekommen. Die Diskussionen kannst du hier finden. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:17, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Oha, die Seite sehe ich zum ersten Mal. Da sollten wir den Leuten vielleicht mal antworten. Danke für die Aufklärung! Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:30, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::Prima! LG,ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:17, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hallo Andrea, ::::gibt es eine Möglichkeit, als Admin einen hervorgehobenen Post zu machen, der ganz oben festgeklebt wird? Es wäre nämlich gut, wenn ich darin ein paar grundlegende Sachen zum Diskutieren festhalten könnte. ::::LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:09, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hallo Ben, :::::Leider ist die Funktion noch in den Kinderschuhen und sehr „einfach”. Aus dem Grund ist im Moment noch keine solche Möglichkeit vorhanden. Was gut ist, ist dass die Benutzer nicht unangemeldet chatten können. Das schließt schon mal die meisten Spammer aus. Ich schaue jeden Tag rein und kann auch Leute sperren und Diskussionen entfernen. Mehr ist leider (im Moment) noch nicht möglich. :( LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:17, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, danke. Könntet ihr aber nicht theoretisch manuell meinem Post so viele Upvotes verpassen, dass er dauerhaft oben bleibt? ::::::Ein weiterer Wunsch von mir wäre, dass Benutzer mit besonderen Rechten in der JP auch bei den Discussions einen entsprechenden Tag erhalten, sodass die Debattierer sehen, dass unsere Antworten „offiziell“ sind. Das würde vielen bestimmt helfen. ::::::Vielleicht könntest du mein Feedback einfach mal an eure Entwickler weiterleiten. Danke! LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:25, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hallo Ben, :::::::Zu dem ersten Vorschlag - ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das geht. Und zum zweiten Vorschlag: Ja, das gebe ich gerne als Feedback weiter. Das sind alles gute Vorschläge. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:31, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Danke! Und es wäre auch noch super, wenn man einfachen Wikitext (d.h. Links auf JP-Artikel, Kursivierungen etc.) benutzen könnte. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:35, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC)